


So Did I, For You

by whatadudeman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatadudeman/pseuds/whatadudeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i.<br/>you served me coffee at starbucks<br/>but you forgot to ask for my name<br/>so you wrote ‘beautiful’ on the cup instead </p><p>ii.<br/>you took me to a bookstore for our first date<br/>and we talked about our dreams and ambitions.<br/>i learnt new things about myself i’d never known<br/>like how easily a smile from a cute boy like you<br/>could make my insides melt</p><p>iii.<br/>you took me up to a hill to watch the sunset<br/>we sat on the picnic blanket together,<br/>our fingers intertwined<br/>and as the sun fell<br/>so did i,<br/>for you. </p><p>-c.n.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Did I, For You

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://styleslovesmalik.tumblr.com)!

i.

Harry was at a Starbucks of all places when he first met Zayn. Harry was there coincidentally after walking around town waiting for fate to thrust his soul mate upon him, which was actually something Harry did often. It came with the territory of being a hopeless romantic who had never actually been in love, except with characters in books, and thought that running into your soul mate on the street was something that happened everyday- like it happened in movies. To be honest, Harry’s life was a lot like a movie. He was one of those poor teenagers that fell in love with their best friend, of the same sex - mind you, but only to have his feelings go unnoticed. Louis had always seen Harry as his goofy, sometimes embarrassingly-bad-joke-telling friend, not anything more than that. That was hard for Harry to understand because movies had taught him that if a nerdy kid like him fell in love with his best friend, a series of cute moments would lead to fireworks. He thought maybe someone had forgot the match when they wrote his story- until one day a simple cup of coffee ignited a spark. 

Harry was sitting at one of the tables for two at Starbucks when it happened. He thought it ironic that all the tables were for two and understood that the universe had found yet another way to mock his loneliness.  
"Did you order the vanilla bean?"  
Harry looked up from his phone to find chocolate eyes smiling back at him. “Yeah," he managed.  
"Sorry, forgot to ask your name," the boy smiled before leaving the cup on the table.  
Harry couldn’t believe how gorgeous the boy had been. He looked like someone who belonged on a fashion show runway in Paris, not a coffee shop in London. Harry also couldn’t believe what was written on his cup. Beautiful. Someone thought he was beautiful. Someone who was beautiful them self. He took a sip of the coffee and looked out the window, into the street. "I’m ready for my closeup," he thought to himself as he smiled. 

ii. 

It was a few weeks later that Harry and Zayn went on their first date. It had been the usual dinner and a movie until the film got boring and Harry got antsy.  
"Lets go," Harry whispered to Zayn.  
Zayn looked around the theater to see if anyone was disturbed by Harry. "Where?" he asked.  
"Anywhere," Harry decided.  
So Zayn got up, grabbed Harry’s hand, and they left. Harry noticed the texture of Zayn’s hand in his and it thrilled him. Zayn was so wonderful.  
They had walked around a bit before ending up in a bookstore that was nearly closing. “What kind of books do you like?" Zayn asked as they walked through the shelves.  
Harry realized that he could go on and on for days. He had recently finished the entire Uglies series by Scott Westerfeld and had fallen in love. He also really liked Brave New World at the moment.  
When Zayn looked to him with a raised brow, Harry finally decided. “I like them all, I can’t choose."  
That made Zayn smile and Harry found his heart nearly melting like the ice cream cake desert they had at dinner.  
"Me too," Zayn nodded.  
Harry knew that this was it. If a movie love was ever going to happen to him, it was happening now. This was unconventional for a first date, a little ridiculous really, but perfect none the less.  
"I’ve always wanted to be a writer," Zayn told him.  
Harry smiled that big, goofy smile.  
"I like writing but figure I better get a real job first."  
"I think you would be a great writer," Harry added quickly.  
Zayn smirked a bit a Harry’s nervous blush. “Why do you say that?"  
"Because you’re really passionate in everything you do. If you’re half as passionate about writing as you are about everything else, then you’re already destined to be great."  
Zayn loved the way Harry spoke. His words were slow and meaningful. He hated people that talked just to make noise.  
"You’ve got a way with words, Styles."  
Harry blushed again but didn’t look away from Zayn this time. The older boy took his face lightly in his hands and kissed him.  
They were only interrupted when one of the workers came to tell them the shop was closing and that they needed to leave. They laughed all the way back to Zayn’s. 

iii. 

Harry knows that he is in love with Zayn a few months later. Their families and friends knew but Harry hadn’t told himself until the day he went to Zayn’s family’s cabin with them. It was a day that reflected that summer for them; hot and exciting. As far as love went, Zayn had been telling Harry for weeks.  
"I love you," said Zayn at dinner.  
"I love you," said Zayn when they were cuddled up in bed together.  
"I love you," said Zayn when Harry had told his parents that he was gay.  
Harry knew that it was his turn, he just wanted it to be movie perfect, because now more than ever Harry was convinced he was living in a movie.  
It had been a long day of swimming in the lake, toasting with wine coolers, and falling in love with everything that Zayn’s family was for Harry. For Zayn it had been fun, but he wanted a bit of quiet to really share the moment with Harry.  
Harry smiled when Zayn stood on the dock and reached for his hand. Zayn’s sisters laughed as Harry looked a bit confused.  
"Come on," Zayn said.  
Harry sat up a bit in his inner tube and let Zayn pull him out of the water. For such a skinny kid, Zayn had strength. He had it in his body and heart, Harry knew. He took Harry’s hand and led him up to a hill at the edge of the property.  
"Wow," Harry said as he took in the view.  
"This was my favorite spot as a kid," Zayn told him.  
Harry nodded, “I can tell why. This is perfect."  
"You’re perfect," Zayn smiled.  
"Stop!" Harry laughed and blushed.  
When they calmed down and watched the sunset for what it was, Harry’s hand slipped into Zayn’s. Zayn looked down to their hands and smiled until his cheeks hurt.  
Harry knew that this was the moment that the audience would begin to cry. It was so perfect and lovely that he wanted to cry. He leaned over and left a sweet kiss on Zayn’s cheek. Zayn squeezed his hand a bit tighter.  
"I love you."  
Harry found himself smiling at how easy the words left his lips. He was smiling at how perfect his life was. He was smiling at Zayn.  
"I love you too Harry," Zayn said before connecting their lips for the first time that day.  
Harry wrapped an arm around Zayn’s waist. “I think you’re my big movie love."  
"Your what?" Zayn laughed.  
"You know when people fall in love in movies and its always so big and full of fate and minor disasters?"  
Zayn nodded.  
"Well, that’s it. You’re it."  
"What happens when they movie ends?" Zayn asked.  
"They never do. Movies always live on in our heads- sometimes in our hearts too."  
Zayn understood perfectly. He had Harry’s heart. He wasn’t someone who was selfish but when it came to Harry- he wasn’t sharing. In the same way Harry was the only one to have his heart.


End file.
